


We Need Nothing More

by Soul_in_the_Starlight



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_in_the_Starlight/pseuds/Soul_in_the_Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond wants to make sure his marriage is consummated. He doesn't let Tracy's death stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt in the summary, which someone made over at bondkink.livejournal.com
> 
> Obviously this features Bond and Teresa (Tracy) as played by George Lazenby and Diana Rigg.

He'd lied to that Policeman.

Because if there was one thing he didn't have, it was time. Because if he waited much longer, she'd start to grow cold.

Bond waited until the Police car was out of sight on the lonely road, and then gently manoeuvred Tracy back into her seat, resting her head back so the blood from the single entry point didn't fall on to her dress.

He opened his door and got out, rounding the front of the car to the passenger side and stood looking in at his wife for a few moments, contemplating whether he really wanted to do this.

Of course he did. She was his wife in name only at this present time. They'd made love so many times, but not as man and wife. The thought that perhaps their marriage could be posthumously annulled suddenly made him feel sick, and he wrenched the door open, scooping up her lifeless body in to his arms, his heart constricting with the knowledge that he would never get to carry her over the threshold.

They were in a beautiful part of the countryside, and he carried her around the back of the car and off the road, heading for the wooded area beyond. He couldn't help but notice how much of a dead weight she seemed in his arms with the life force gone out of her.

He walked aimlessly, knowing only that he had to get far from the road, where they wouldn't be disturbed. 

Where _he_ wouldn't be disturbed, he corrected himself, grimly.

He pushed under low branches, his back muscles protesting the distance he had walked with his wife's body. Finally he stopped, unable to walk further, and lay her gently in the grass and leaves. He reached in to his pocket for his handkerchief, spitting on it and crouched down beside her, wiping the blood from her face. She looked serene in her white veil and dress, lying amongst the woodland flora, like a modern Ophelia. His hand went to the hem of her dress.

His pulse quickened as he slid his hand under the skirt, feeling the smooth silk of her stockings as he pushed up further. He got on his knees and used both hands, gently pulling on the delicate fabric so as not to tear it. His hands moved up slowly, tenderly past her lacy stocking tops, following the lines of her suspenders until his fingers found the fine lace at the edge of her knickers. 

He slipped his fingers behind the elastic and gently began to remove them, using one hand alternately from side to side to roll her hips so that he could remove the lacy barrier. When he had taken them off, he tucked them in his jacket pocket so that he could replace them after.

_After you've fucked your dead wife_.

His conscience was quickly dismissed as he fumbled with his trousers and underpants, his hands shaking with excitement and fear; if he got caught, this would be the end of him.

Tracy still had some residual warmth left, so her limbs were pliable. He gently parted her legs, bending them at the knees as he moved in to position between them. He tentatively slid his index finger between the dark curls, suddenly aware that she might be too dry. But he let out a groan as his finger slid easily inside her; they had been teasing each other in the car with what they were going to do once they got to the hotel, and it had clearly made her wet. It had certainly got him hard then, and the memory and feel of her made him hard now. He pushed a second finger inside, and gently worked them in and out, opening the soft flesh ready to receive him.

Bond reluctantly removed his fingers, holding them up, seeing her juices glistening on them in the speckled sunlight that fell on them through the leaves. He flicked his tongue out, wanting to taste her one final time before he rubbed his wet fingers over the head of his straining cock.

He moved forward to lay on top of Tracy, careful to keep his weight off as he kissed her pale lips, and when he moved back to settle between her thighs, he saw tears on her eyes, and it took a moment for him to realise they were his.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed forward, feeling the tightness and wetness of her cunt enveloping his shaft as he slid in further. She'd always been so tight, and yet so soft, like a velvet glove caressing him. 

He wanted to kiss her breasts as he began to slowly pull back, but he feared that if he stopped to fully undress her, he'd lose his erection, the moment would have passed. He pressed himself in to her again, watching her pale, lifeless face as he started to find his rhythm. Even in death she felt so good beneath him. He yearned for the feel of her nails on his flesh as she clung to him, she was a passionate lover.

She _had been_.

His eyes were burning and he tried to blink away the hot tears, wanting to see her face clearly as he continued to thrust deeply in to her body. He squeezed his eyes closed, gritting his teeth, trying to bury the grief that threatened his approaching orgasm.

He didn't want to come too soon, he wanted this to last, he wanted to savour every moment of her delicious wetness around him, but the fear of discovery was sending a surge of adrenaline that spurred him on, and he thrust harder and deeper, her head lolling as his frantic movements made her body shake beneath him.

_"No!_ " he hissed, as he felt the all too familiar feeling of something unfurling deep inside his balls.

He tried to hold back a bit longer, but his body took over, ignoring the sentiment he demanded of it.

"Tracy! Tracy!" he yelped as the first convulsion overtook him, a jet of his seed warming her from within.

"We... have... all the time..." Bond rasped the cruel words as the aftershocks left him shuddering inside Tracy, his semen hot around his emptying cock as his wife grew cold beneath him. He stayed inside her, leaning forward to rest his head carefully on her chest, longing to hear the quick rhythm of her post-coital heartbeat. 

He lay there for a few minutes, until his receding member slipped out of her. He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief, but then looked up at her face, finding that his enthusiastic pounding had shaken her mouth open. He crawled up beside her until he was level with her head, his dripping cock in his hand.

_"All the time in the world_."


End file.
